


Here with me

by Mango7720



Series: Here with me [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, 有虐, 有车 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango7720/pseuds/Mango7720
Summary: 一个关于邂逅，失去与寻找的故事随缘开车，剧情有虐
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Everett Ross, 奇异玫瑰 - Relationship
Series: Here with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621039
Kudos: 9





	1. （1）

斯特兰奇和罗斯第一次见面是在急诊等候区，他才知道手术台上那个脑袋里装了个子弹的是CIA的特工。

“非常感谢您，额……”罗斯探员卡了一下，幸好助理小姐及时上前用其他人也能听到的耳语提醒了他，斯特兰奇发誓他看见小个子探员的脸有些绿。

“非常感谢您，斯特兰奇医生，”罗斯探员重新伸出手，“回去我会警告他们，”说着他看了一眼助理莎拉，“让他们不要愚蠢到用头去抵抗子弹。”

斯特兰奇有点想笑，但他觉得最好还是不要在这个探员面前表现得太过失礼。

他瞥到探员的手表，是自己喜欢收藏的牌子Jaeger-LeCoultre，一款不错的设计。等他意识到握手的时间有些久时，对方正准备抽回自己的手。

“这是我们应该做的。”回答很官方，一向能言善辩的斯特兰奇医生想找回点幽默感，还没来及的开口，探员已经带着助理风风火火地离开了。

“我猜他们一定赶着回去写报告。”帕尔默医生在他们走远之后说到。

第二次见面的地点还是在医院，不过这次的伤者是罗斯探员。

左手小臂被子弹擦伤，腕表的表盘被溅上了星星点点的血迹。

护士正在给他清理伤口，脱掉半边西装的探员用没受伤的手举着手机一言不发。严肃的气氛让护士很紧张，没掌握好力度的棉签险些对伤口造成二次伤害。

“交给我吧。”年轻的护士手抖了一下，一副快要哭了的表情，她重新拿了根棉签递到斯特兰奇手中后火速跑走。

“我把她吓到了吗？”罗斯歪着头，怎么看也和可怕两个字搭不上边。然后他把视线放到另一个人脸上，斯特兰奇看懂了他的意思：

是你把她吓跑的。

他又有点想笑了。

斯特兰奇包扎得很快，罗斯再次向他道谢后费力地把西装穿好，手表在袖口若隐若现。

也许是女朋友送的，他想。

“真希望我们下一次见面可以不是在医院。”

斯特兰奇点点头，并且得到了罗斯的号码。

“他很可爱。”

“得了吧帕尔默医生，他又不是你喜欢的类型。”

“所以你有邀请他去听医学讲座吗，像你以前约会那样？”

“我不知道他——”斯特兰奇转过身，“你学坏了克莉丝汀，急诊室今天很闲吗？没有乱开枪射中自己的醉汉被送进来？”

和罗斯的第三次见面比想象中的快，斯特兰奇还在寻找拨号的时机时，人已经出现在他面前了。

“我们来接威廉出院。”

那个脑袋里进了子弹的家伙？

罗斯走在一群人的最后，斯特兰奇却在想这次还是没能离开医院。

“他恢复得很快，谢谢你斯特兰奇医生。”

“斯蒂芬，叫我斯蒂芬就好。”毕竟我们已经很熟了。

“好的，斯蒂芬。”

斯特兰奇还在等，但是那群穿着西装的特工打断了他俩。

罗斯拍了拍重伤康复的年轻特工，说他用头接子弹的主意很蠢，但是以后都不用执行危险的任务了，也算是一件好事。

看着小特工的表情，斯特兰奇觉得他并没有很高兴。

第三次见面之后，他还是没能知道罗斯探员的名字，这让他开始期待第四次见面。

斯特兰奇尝试给罗斯打过五次电话，其中三次转到语音信箱，一次忙线，最后一次是他的助理接听。

助理小姐跟他说罗斯探员正在写报告，她转述了老板的话：“除非是复仇者联盟那些人消失了，否则不要让任何人任何事打扰我。”

这一定不是原话，斯特兰奇向对方道谢并留下姓名之后便挂断了。

晚些时候，他接到了罗斯的电话。

“你好斯蒂芬，找我有什么事情吗？”

斯特兰奇沉默了几秒钟，“罗斯探员——”

“埃弗雷特，我的名字。”

医生露出了一个得逞的笑容，“埃弗雷特，我想问你下周末有没有时间和我一起去参加一个医学协会举办的晚宴，我会有一个演讲。”

罗斯显然没想到斯特兰奇会说这件事。

“我很荣幸，但是你也知道特工的工作很难有确定的休息日，我不确定下周末是否能参加。”

“没关系。”但是斯特兰奇的语气听起来失望极了，这让罗斯感到很抱歉。

“如果明天你有时间的话，或许我们晚上可以一起吃个饭。”罗斯说完之后有些后悔，那是他来之不易的休息时间。

斯特兰奇没有给他反悔的机会，并说自己会提前订好餐厅将地址发给他。罗斯只好硬着头皮同意，提议斯特兰奇可以带着女伴一起。

“医生其实还是挺忙的，所以我没有时间谈恋爱。”

“很巧，特工也一样。”两个人心照不宣地在电话里笑了笑。


	2. （2）

（2）

斯特兰奇曾经想过这可能会是一次很美妙的约会，吃饭、喝酒、上床……当然前提是没有被约会对象放鸽子。

在餐厅里等待了一个半小时之后，他不得不接受这个结果——罗斯特工因为其他事情单方面取消了和他的约会。

「抱歉，突发任务。」

斯特兰奇从浴室出来，没有未接来电，手机屏幕上只静静躺着这一条信息。

“Boss，开会。”莎拉疲惫的声音让诶弗雷特把视线从手机上移开，看着助手原本精致的妆容变得憔悴，他发誓自己绝对没有感到心理平衡。

“如果那些对地球虎视眈眈家伙再不消停，恐怕我们所有假期都要泡汤了，包括你的第12任男友。”

莎拉一只手抱着文件，另一只手整理着头发：“您还不是一样忘记了今天和斯特兰奇医生的约会？”她推开会议室的门，“以及，您消息更新不及时，已经是第14任了。”

斯特兰奇给探员回了消息，表示理解，并询问下一次见面是什么时候。

诶弗雷特保证下周一定有时间，他想起斯特兰奇跟他说的那个晚宴，决定无论如何也要挤出时间和他一起参加，作为这次爽约的补偿。

“所以你最后还是决定带他去听医学讲座？一个CIA特工？”帕尔默医生在进行手术前的消毒，水流声让她怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“不是讲座，是个晚宴，不过我的确会在上面做演讲。”斯特兰奇不觉得有什么不妥，毕竟医学方面才是他最擅长的领域。

“Boss，需要我提醒您吗，您明天和斯特兰奇医生有个约会，但还有两份报告没有完成。”

“我知道了莎拉，还有，你什么时候成了我的生活助理？”

诶弗雷特在天亮前敲下了最后一份文件的最后一个字，黑掉的电脑屏幕上有双因为缺少睡眠而充满血丝的双眼，这让他不禁感叹自己已经不再年轻，至少不像以前几天几夜不合眼也能够精神抖擞的完成任务。

他还有一个上午的时间能够修补睡眠，希望到了晚上看上去不会很憔悴。

斯特兰奇有时候觉得他们的见面地点被限制在了医院，当见到身穿银灰色西装，一头银发整齐向后梳去的诶弗雷特·罗斯出现在办公室门口时，他必须承认，自己被这个小个子探员吸引住了。

他想，去他的晚宴吧，我应该直接把他带回家，带上床。

还在办公室的帕尔默医生点头和罗斯探员打了个招呼，而另外一个人像是被定住了，她可是第一次见到这样的斯特兰奇。

她踢了踢斯特兰奇的小腿，拿起桌子上的病例：“那我就不打扰了，你们聊。”  
“或许我应该推掉这次晚宴，去我家？”回过神来的斯特兰奇慢慢走向罗斯，用他低沉的声音说道。

埃弗雷特抬起手，露出西装下的手表。

“时间还来得及，我可以听完你的演讲再做决定。”

诶弗雷特有些反应不过来发生了什么，斯特兰奇在晚宴上被请上去做演讲，然后他拒绝了之后的所有活动。

所以为什么，他会躺在斯特兰奇的床上？

“专心点埃弗雷特。”

斯特兰奇跪伏在罗斯身上，特工的战袍——那件银灰色的西装被扔在床下，医生拿惯手术刀的双手正灵巧地解着特工的衬衫扣子。

“等……等一下。”罗斯在最后一颗扣子被解开之前， 想要暂停这个让自己慌乱的场景。

“等什么？”斯特兰奇亲吻着特工的肩头，衬衫也被他扔下了床，“我已经等了好久了。”

诶弗雷特觉得温热的触感从肩头向下，经过大臂、肘窝、小臂，最后停留在手腕。他有些头昏，但他分明记得自己在晚宴上只喝了一杯香槟。

可能是医生的床太舒服，也可能是自己真的好困，在斯特兰奇脱掉他的裤子时，他不但没有挣扎，还顺从的抬了抬屁股好让对方脱得容易一些。

现在他浑身上下只有一块手表，如果那也能算得上是一件衣服。

诶弗雷特想要摘掉手表，下一秒从胸前传来的疼痛让他忘掉了这件事。

“嘿！轻点！”他不满的动了动身子，斯特兰奇的吻落在了颈侧，他能感觉到那里动脉的搏动。

斯特兰奇看着昏昏欲睡的特工，一只手握住他最脆弱的地方，特工忍不住弓起身子，医生安抚地亲了亲他的鼻尖，看着身下人紧闭着双眼，微张着嘴巴急促地呼吸，他加快了手上的动作，含住特工的唇瓣，清淡的柑橘香气萦绕在唇齿之间。特工快要喘不过气时，医生才好心放过他。

诶弗雷特下体的快感越来越强烈，他仰起头，在即将释放的时候被斯特兰奇用拇指堵住顶端。

“让我......让我......”他大口大口的呼吸，眼角的泪痕若隐若现，斯特兰奇亲吻着他的眼皮，用滚烫的舌尖轻舔他的眼角。

“你想射出来吗？”

诶弗雷特重重地点头，渴望这个床上的恶魔给予自己释放的快感。

“叫我的名字。”他的拇指紧紧贴着顶端，用自己早已翘起的阴茎蹭在特工的大腿内侧，前列腺液在白嫩的皮肤上留下一道道痕迹。

特工涨红了双眼，“斯——斯蒂芬，让我射出来！”  
斯特兰奇抬起手指，得到解放的诶弗雷特射出了今晚的第一波精液。

他好累，好想睡，但没有得到满足的医生是不会放过他的。

斯特兰奇摸到床头的润滑剂和套子，抓着诶弗雷特的手套在阴茎上，把多余的润滑剂抹在他的乳头上。

他捞起瘫软在床上的人，把润滑剂顺着臀缝倒下去，诶弗雷特被激得抖了一下。

下一秒斯特兰奇的两根手指抵在了穴口，

“放松一点，让我进去。”

特工把头埋在枕头里，咬着牙感受手指的进入。医生的两根手指缓缓的向深处探索，第三根手指也焦急地想要继续开发这具身体。

诶弗雷特把眼泪和口水报复性地蹭在了医生的枕头上，斯特兰奇一点也不在意，在他想要伸进第四根手指时，特工仿佛被按到了开关，抽噎了一声。

斯特兰奇抽出手指，还没来得及感到空虚的探员下一秒就被更加粗长的器物贯穿。

“诶弗——诶弗——”医生每次挺进，肠壁都被他缓缓分开，拔出时层层软肉又恋恋不舍的挽留他。一个深挺，身下的人抖得像筛糠一样。

“你又射了，”斯特兰奇陈述着事实，“下次我们一起。”

特工的小腹粘满了自己射出的精液，身后撞击还在继续，房间里充满囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的声音，混杂着诶弗雷压抑在喉咙的呻吟和医生粗重的喘息声。

诶弗雷特艰难的转过头，得到了一个黏糊又缠绵的吻，医生扶住他的头，他第一次感受到人与人之间可以在肉体上如此契合，特工严严实实地被他藏在身下。

他啄吻在特工的耳后，“我会把你操射，操熟，你能感受到吗？”斯特兰奇的动作变得更快，诶弗雷特只能感受到耳后传来的温热的气息，他又快到了。

“嗯——”斯特兰的猛得挺腰，身下的特工蜷缩起脚趾迎来最猛烈的高潮。

斯特兰奇抽出阴茎，特工原本整齐的头发也被汗水浸湿贴在前额。

他把诶弗雷特抱到浴室清洗，主卧的床已经一塌糊涂。两个人只好睡在客卧，诶弗雷特累到眼皮都抬不起来，梦呓一般在医生耳边说道：“下次可以叫我肯尼。”

斯特兰奇像哄孩子一样拍了拍他的后背，捕捉到两个关键点：

肯尼

和

下次


End file.
